Persephone
by Lil black dog
Summary: David finds himself on a farm in rural Iowa, taken in by a generous elderly couple. After three weeks he's starting to feel quite comfortable there. Will an appearance by the creature force him to move on before he's ready? Comes sometime after 'Mystery Man,' but well before 'Homecoming.' Despite the title, doesn't tie into the episode 'Equinox.' Rated T just to be safe.


David finds himself on a farm in rural Iowa, taken in by a generous elderly couple. After three weeks he's starting to feel quite comfortable there. Will an appearance by the creature force him to move on before he's ready? Comes sometime after 'Mystery Man,' but well before 'Homecoming.' Despite the title, doesn't tie into the episode 'Equinox.'

A/N: This is my first attempt at Incredible Hulk fanfiction (I'm normally a Star Trek: TOS writer), a TV series I loved as a teenager in the late 70's and one that I revisited while laid up with a broken leg this winter. I was going for an episode feel here, with this one coming sometime after 'Mystery Man,' but well before 'Homecoming.' Despite the title, this has nothing to do with the episode 'Equinox.' Please enjoy, and if you read, please take the time to comment, even if it's only to say 'I hated this drivel.' The response I get on this piece will help me decide whether or not to continue in this genre.

I could have broken this into chapters but prefer to publish a story whole if possible. This is complete and I assure you, I will never start to publish bits of a story I haven't finished.

In case some of my Trek followers decide to read this, I've tried to make it as self-contained as possible, so that an in-depth knowledge of the series would make the read more enjoyable, but wouldn't necessarily be required to understand and follow this piece.

**Persephone**

He 'awoke,' sitting in a darkened pen lined with straw, a fluffy kitten mewling piteously at his feet. Absently he reached out and picked up the little ball of fur, settling it into his lap, his hand running over the downy coat, his mind still unfocused.

Gradually, reality began to filter back in and he realized he was cold, his shirt and shoes gone, his pants in tatters below the knees. Images coalesced out of the darkness – running after a bus as it pulled away on a lonely back road, knowing he would not be able to catch it, shouting for the driver to wait, knowing he could not be heard over the roar of the engine. And as it disappeared into the night, so did his hopes of getting to St. Louis, along with his latest chance to find a cure for his unique 'problem.' Aware that it was nothing more than an exercise in futility he continued his pursuit at full speed, tripping over something in the dark and smashing his head on the asphalt. All had gone blank after that. He had absolutely no recollection of what had happened, only a sense that time had passed.

He brushed his hands across his face in an effort to clear the cobwebs from his mind, his fingers finding a mostly-healed laceration on his forehead, the area still tender to the touch. Along with it there were scratches on his arms and chest, evidenced now by thin, white scars which would fade away in a few hours – the one and only benefit resulting from his 'condition.'

They were too big to have come from the kitten, so how and where did he get them? Fear caused his stomach to knot. He knew what had happened. The creature, the beast within him, fueled by primal, blind rage, had once again been unleashed. While in that state he had no control over his actions. Had he hurt, or worse, killed someone? Destroyed anything and everything in his path? He stood, clutching the kitten to his chest, taking no comfort in the contented purr as the small body rumbled against his ribcage.

Quickly he surveyed his surroundings. He was in an empty stall in a barn – one used primarily for storage, it seemed. No animals were inside save the kitten, a weathered and worn tractor parked in a corner, along with various attachments for it. Bales of hay and straw were neatly stacked three and four deep along the back wall of the structure, the rectangular piles reaching almost to the ceiling.

He staggered toward the door to the stall, the kitten squirming against him in protest at the sudden movement, the tips of razor-sharp claws digging into the soft skin of his bare chest as it fought for stability. He stroked the animal again and just as suddenly, the claws were withdrawn, the loud rumble from a few moments before resuming. He repositioned the small body, cradling it in the crook of his arm as he stepped out into the main room, his eyes once again taking in the cavernous space in which he found himself.

Light from the full moon was pouring in through a breach in the front of the structure. The large, heavy wooden door, torn from its hinges, was splintered into about a hundred pieces, littering the ground in front of the gaping hole like so many matchsticks. Thankfully, he could see no other damage, and most importantly, no injured parties, be they man or beast. He breathed a sigh of relief, once again pressing the kitten to his chest, as much for the companionship it offered as well as the necessary warmth. His breath hung around him in white clouds, moonlight glinting off dew on the grass visible beyond the wrecked door. He shivered as a chill breeze ruffled his hair.

He exited into the night, eyes searching for a clothesline so he could get some much-needed protection from the brisk wind. He patted the pocket of his torn jeans. The few paper bills he kept in there for just such an emergency were still tucked snugly within. His life had changed significantly over the last few years – now almost unrecognizable from the quiet, comfortable one he had known before – but no matter the changes, no matter the circumstances in which he found himself, he was no thief. There weren't many things he could preserve from his previous life, but that was certainly one of them. If he did happen to find something to wear, he would pay for whatever he took.

In the distance, the shape of a large structure loomed in the darkness. _The farmhouse_ he surmised, setting off for the building in question. That's where he'd have the best chance of stumbling across some clothes.

He walked for a minute or so when suddenly a dog started barking and a light was switched on in a second-floor room, followed shortly by the front porch being bathed in light as well. The front door was flung open and a man of about sixty emerged, of average height and build, a shotgun dangling from his hand.

He set the kitten down and turned to flee but a gruff voice stopped him. "Hold it right there. Don't move," the voice cautioned as the steps on the front porch creaked in protest. The dog was still barking madly, a series of zings audible as it tugged mightily against the chain restraining it.

"Quiet, Zeke, you'll wake the dead," the man snapped, and the barking ceased immediately.

The interloper waited silently, hands over his head, heart pounding, breath coming in short, quick gasps as he heard footsteps approaching behind him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the man asked, his footfalls stopping several feet away. "And where the hell are your clothes?"

He started to turn and face his accuser, but stopped as he heard the gun being pumped, now primed to fire. "Don't make any sudden moves or I guarantee I'll put more than one hole in ya."

"My name's David," he said to the open space in front of him, hands still held high. "I just want to turn around and talk to you. I think it's pretty obvious that I don't have any weapons."

He was rewarded with a chuckle from the man. "I must admit, you don't look very threatening, and if you came here to rob us you surely didn't dress the part." He clicked his tongue. "Nope, didn't plan things out too well at all," he surmised. A beat. "Okay, but do it real slow like."

David eased himself around, still not dropping his hands, and found himself face-to-face with a double-barreled twelve-gauge. "I was just passing through town when two guys mugged me. They must have taken my shirt, and shoes." The man continued to eye him skeptically. "Look, can I put my hands down now, please?" he pleaded. "I'm really cold."

The man grunted his assent and David immediately wrapped his arms around his midsection, slapping at his bare skin with his hands in order to stimulate blood flow.

"You're several miles from town," the gun-wielding homeowner countered suspiciously. "How'd you get way out here, 'specially with no shoes?"

"I don't remember," David answered truthfully, teeth starting to chatter in earnest now.

The man surveyed him for several long seconds before finally lowering the gun. "Hopefully I won't regret this, but you've got an honest face. Come on and I'll get you something to wear and something to eat. You can stay with us for the night."

"No, I couldn't…" David began. "I don't want to impose, especially at this hour. If I could just have a pair of shoes and a sweatshirt I'd be more than happy to pay for them." He reached slowly into his pocket, coming away with two crumpled bills which he held out to the man.

"I thought you said you was robbed?" The gun rose slightly.

"They took the clothes off of my back, my wallet and my bag," David supplied. "I guess they didn't think to check my pockets." He continued to offer up the money.

His accuser must have reached some kind of conclusion, for the gun dropped to the man's side again. "Well, I don't smell no alcohol on you, and you don't have those crazed eyes like them druggies usually do. I'm Clem. Keep your money and come with me, David," the man said, grasping him by the shoulder and steering him away from the house. "You can stay in the barn for the rest of the night."

"No, thank you, really, but I have to be on my way. Just a shirt and some shoes will do."

"And just where do you think you'll be goin' at this hour, with almost no money and so far from town? Wouldn't be proper, or neighborly, to send you on your way. As a matter of fact, I'd probably catch hell from the wife if I did. It's settled and I won't take no for an answer."

Clem set off for the barn, David falling into step beside him, dreading what the man would do when he discovered the damage the creature had done. His thoughts were interrupted by a whistle from the man at his side. "Would you look at that," Clem said, gesturing to the smashed door.

"What do you suppose happened to it?" David asked innocently, arms still wrapped tightly about his middle.

"Dunno," Clem conceded. "I did hear some growling and a crash a little while ago. We've had reports of a mountain lion in the area, but whatever it was I heard sure didn't sound like one. Assumed it was a bear or something, pushing over a dead tree in the woods. They're coming out of hibernation at this time of year, you know," he explained, "and are pretty hungry and easily riled up, 'specially the females with cubs. Never seen anything like this before, though. Don't understand why they'd want to get into the barn; we don't store any food in there, at least nothing that a bear would want to eat." He turned to look at David, a puzzled frown creasing his brow. "You didn't happen to see or hear anything, did you?"

"No," David answered, careful to meet the man's gaze.

"I was gonna put you in there for the night, but now I ain't so sure how safe that'd be, 'specially with the door gone and all."

"It'll suit just fine," David responded immediately, stepping around his host and into the wooden structure. "Besides, whatever did this is probably long gone by now."

"True," Clem conceded. "Go on in and make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in a few minutes with some clothes, a warm blanket and something for you to eat."

"Thank you very much. I really appreciate this."

"And here, take this," Clem said, peeling off his coat with a grin, "at least until I get back with something else for you."

oooOOOooo

He awoke to something tickling his chin. The kitten was back, intent on rubbing its scent on every inch of his face. He sat up, scrubbing at his eyes with balled fists. Brilliant sunlight was streaming in through the broken door, flecks of dust floating in the bright beams as if suspended there on gossamer threads. He could hear birds chirping outside. Climbing to his feet he scooped up his furry little companion, warmed by the loud purr rumbling forth from the tiny body. _Well, at least not everyone's terrified of me_ he mused, settling the small body against his chest once again, now covered by a thick sweatshirt. He found a pair of boots stacked neatly in the corner, set the little dusky calico down once more, much to her chagrin, and tugged them on.

Once again his eyes roamed over the room before coming to rest on some hand tools and a wheel barrow. Cleaning up the mess his alter ego had made was the least he could do to repay his benefactor for giving him a sheltered place to spend the night. He shouldered the pitchfork and got to work.

oooOOOooo

"Seriously, Clem, I wonder about you sometimes. What if he'd come up here after you left him? Tried to steal us blind, or worse, murder us in our sleep?"

"That's not very Christian of you, Ellie," Clem observed around a mouthful of fried potatoes. "Aren't you the one who's always telling me I have to be more accepting of people?"

"Accepting and charitable yes. But by that I mean volunteering to help out more at church functions, or at the local soup kitchen, not taking in strange, half-naked men who wander onto our property at three in the morning."

"Zeke woulda started barking his head off if that fella'd come anywhere near the house, which he didn't I might add."

"Still…I don't like it. Something feels wrong. What if he's a fugitive and it turns out we're helping a criminal avoid the police?"

She had fussed and fumed at her husband last night when he came up from the barn in search of clothes and food for their unexpected visitor, mostly because he wouldn't let her accompany him back down to the barn to meet the man. He'd assured her at the time the man seemed harmless enough, and that there was a good chance he'd be gone come morning. He hadn't sensed dishonesty from the stranger, but rather an almost palpable compulsion not to linger too long. He hadn't chosen to share that bit of information with his wife last night, instead focusing on the man's plight_. _

"_He's a stranger here, with nowhere to go and no one to turn to. What am I supposed to do – just send him on his way in the middle of the night?" he'd argued._

"_Well, all right," his wife had conceded, "there's some leftover roast in the fridge. I'll make him a sandwich." She'd headed for the kitchen. "But for Heaven's sake, take Zeke with you when you go back down at least. He might be old and half blind, but he'd never let anyone hurt you." _

_Clem had joined her and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, and I will, promise. Go on back to bed, I'll be up shortly."_

"Really, he doesn't strike me as your average drifter, or a wanted man for that matter, and he sure looked like he could use a friend last night. Why don't you fix him a plate and we'll take it down together. That way you can see for yourself if I made the right decision. After you meet him, if he still makes you uncomfortable just say the word and I'll make him leave right after breakfast."

She harrumphed at that. "If he's a city slicker, or even worse in some kind of trouble with the law, he probably ain't even awake yet," she fussed, but climbed to her feet, humming to herself as she heaped fried eggs, potatoes and ham onto a plate. "You know me, Clem – I got no issues with helping good, honest folk what are just down on their luck, but ain't got the time of day for those who are on the wrong side of the law."

Clem chuckled to himself as she moved about the kitchen, putting the food and a thermos of warm coffee into a picnic basket. Despite arguing the point, Ellie was always happiest when she was feeding someone, be they their grown children, grandchildren, neighbors, the stray animals that wandered onto the farm periodically, or the down and out of society at the soup kitchen. He knew that regardless of her current feelings on the matter, she couldn't resist sending the stranger on his way with a full belly at least.

oooOOOooo

The kitten had gone outside while he worked, sunning itself on the ground just beyond the door. He wiped the sweat from his brow with his sleeve, watching in amusement as the kitten cleaned itself, first one hind leg, then the other, its tongue now rasping on the inside edge of a front paw which was summarily wiped across its face and ears.

He'd stacked the larger chunks of wood from the door neatly to the left of the opening in case Clem wanted to use them for firewood. At least that way, the farmer could salvage _something_ from the broken monstrosity. David resolved to stay long enough to work off the damage the creature had done to the door; he had no other way to repay the debt.

He'd scooped the smaller splinters into the wheelbarrow with the pitchfork or his bare hands, unsure of whether his benefactor would want them for kindling, or just have him dump the load in a refuse pile somewhere. He was just about finished when he heard voices, the kitten skittering through the door, seeking refuge behind his legs. He bent and picked up the ball of fluff once more and headed out into the sunlight. "Good morning," he said as the two approached. "I can't thank you both enough for what you've done for me." He turned his attention to the female. "I'm David. And you must be the lovely Ellie I've heard so much about," he continued, extending a hand to the diminutive woman. He graced her with a warm smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Clem told me all about you last night. Said you're the best cook in all of Audubon County. And he's right if that sandwich I had was any indication."

Ellie took the proffered hand, but only had eyes for the kitten. "I don't believe it," she said. "Persephone's wild. I been trying to get close enough to touch her for weeks now. We're pretty sure coyotes got the rest of her litter-mates, which is part of why she's so skittish. She had five siblings in all, but the rest disappeared one by one, including their mother, until she was the only one left. The slightest movement or noise would scare her and she'd climb up into the hayloft and stay up there for hours on end. Guess she felt like nothing could get her up there." Her eyes shifted to the stranger's face. "How on earth did you get her to trust you, David?"

"You see, I told you he was okay," Clem interjected before David could respond. "Persephone wouldn't even come to you, the cat whisperer, but she seems to like David just fine. That's gotta mean something, right?"

"Well, there's no accounting for taste," David supplied, embarrassed. "Personally I would've picked you over me in a heartbeat," he assured her, a sincere grin lending emphasis to his words.

"Nonsense," Ellie scoffed. "Animals have a sixth sense about them. Know right off the bat which people are good, and those they should steer clear of." Suddenly, her eyes drifted to the structure behind him. "Wha-at…" she began.

"Must've been a bear sometime during the night," Clem interjected. "It was all smashed like this when I found David."

"And you left him in here?" she chastised her husband. "I do declare, what is wrong with you, Clement?" she reiterated, favoring her husband with a baleful glance. "Whatever did this might have _killed_ him." She shot David the protective look mothers reserve for their children.

"Really, ma'am, don't be upset with him. He offered to bring me up to the house, but I refused on the grounds that whatever did this had to have been long gone. Besides, you two had already done enough. I couldn't dream of imposing on you further."

"I brought you some breakfast," Ellie said, changing the subject and gesturing to the basket slung over her arm by the handle, "but why don't you come up to the house and eat? It's much more comfortable in my kitchen."

"Thank you, that sounds wonderful, but first I wanted to see if there's anything I can help Clem with, you know, to pay back the hospitality you two have shown me." He turned his attention to the old farmer.

"Well, I need to get all that mess from the broken door cleaned up—," he started, as he walked through the entrance to the barn, followed closely by Ellie and David. It took a few seconds for their eyes to adjust to the darkness within. "Hey, it's already done," Clem marveled, casting an approving glance at their unexpected guest.

"It was the least I could do. I salvaged the bigger pieces," David supplied, gesturing to the orderly pile beside the door, "and put the smaller ones in the wheelbarrow. If you let me know what you'd like to do with them, I'd be more than happy to do it."

"Ain't even awake yet," Clem whispered exultantly to his wife, feeling vindicated at last, the words pitched for her ears alone. "Thank you, David," he continued, louder this time. "We can do that later, but right now, seems to me you've earned some breakfast. Shall we?" he said, gesturing to the farmhouse.

oooOOOooo

"Still want me to give him the heave ho?" he asked in a low voice so as not to be overheard.

Ellie and Clem were seated at the kitchen table while David washed up in the bathroom.

"Okay, so you were right and I was wrong. He does seem quite the respectable fellow. I agree – he don't seem like your average drifter, and he's quite charming."

"Huh?"

"Well he is, you know, and obviously a hard worker to boot. Maybe we could talk him into staying for a while and helping you out around here. Lord knows we could sure use the help and he looks like he needs steady work."

At that instant, the object of their hushed discussion appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Have a seat," Ellie said with a warm smile, "and I'll fix you a plate."

oooOOOooo

"Another biscuit, David?" Ellie asked. The three of them were seated around the large, wooden farm table. During the meal David had learned that Clem and Ellie had three grown children, the youngest a few years younger than David, and seven grandchildren. None were interested in being farmers and their jobs had scattered them throughout the country, one on the East Coast, one on the West, and the third down south. He'd been content to let them talk. It kept him from having to answer too many uncomfortable questions about his own past.

"Thank you, no. I'm stuffed. I couldn't possibly eat another bite."

"Well, just let me top off your coffee, then," Ellie said, pot in hand. She deftly refilled his mug before rejoining the other two at the kitchen table.

"You wouldn't happen to have today's paper, would you?" David asked.

"It's right here," Clem answered, passing him _The Audubon County Advocate Journal_.

David thanked him, and began rapidly scanning the pages.

"Looking for something specific?" Clem wanted to know.

"I just wanted to see if there were any other reports of people being mugged," David answered evenly as he continued turning pages. "No, there's nothing here," he said after a few more moments. _And no reports of sighting the creature _he said to himself, setting the paper aside. Seemed he really hadn't come across anyone last night. He was certain he'd gotten the cut on his forehead when he'd fallen in the street, and the now-healed scratches on his arms and chest must have come while traveling through the woods. He breathed a silent sigh of relief. Once again, he'd been lucky.

"You goin' to report it to the police?"

"It's not worth it. I didn't have much, and besides, they're probably long gone by now," he replied casually.

"So, David, what are your plans, then? You looking for work?" Ellie interrupted, quickly changing the subject once again.

"Ellie!" Clem chastised.

"Well, I was on my way to St. Louis for a job interview," David admitted, pausing to sip at the steaming mug, "but it was scheduled for this morning. I suppose I could head there anyway and see if the position's still open."

"No need to go that far, we could use some help right here, if you're willing. After all, Clem here ain't no spring chicken anymore," Ellie said with a conspiratorial wink. "We couldn't pay you much, but you'll always have three hots and a cot."

He chuckled in response. "Sounds perfect."

"Don't suppose you know the first thing about farming," Clem remarked skeptically. "You look more suited to white collar work." A beat. "I suppose I could show you the ropes," he offered magnanimously as an afterthought.

David hid a small smile behind his hand. "On the contrary," he stated, somewhat bemused, "I grew up on a farm in Colorado." He propped his elbows on the table, interlacing his fingers, his look mischievous, eyes twinkling. "It's been many, many years, but I think it'll come back to me."

"Well, you'll find we do things a bit different here in Iowa," Clem commented dryly. He continued to regard David doubtfully. "How are you with mechanical stuff?" he prodded, still not completely convinced.

"Fixing or driving?"

"Both."

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

oooOOOooo

They had spent the day greasing and repairing some of the attachments Clem would need for the tractor in the coming weeks, the farmer grudgingly awarding David his stamp of approval. After dinner, David had been roped into helping Clem with his taxes. The deadline for filing was in a few weeks, and the Johnsons couldn't afford a private accountant. Clem could not hide his pleasure. A job that surely would have taken him days and added significantly to the gray hairs on his head, David managed to complete in just a few hours, and "without a constant stream of cussin'," Ellie had observed.

The next day, driving into town to run some errands for his hosts, he found himself on the road where he'd missed the bus two days ago. He pulled over and exited the truck, eyes keenly scanning the ground along the side. Sure enough, there was his bag in the ditch eighteen inches below the surface of the road, along with the tattered remains of his shirt and shoes. When he tripped and fell he must have rolled to the berm and fallen off the edge. His things weren't visible from the road, which explained why they were still here.

He unzipped the small, brown leather bag, relieved to see it still contained his khaki windbreaker, a change of clothes, and his journal and wallet. Climbing back into the truck with his prize, as well as his shredded clothes (he intended to burn them later – no sense in leaving clues for McGee or anyone else who might stumble across them), he headed for the Johnson farm.

As he pulled up the long, dirt driveway, however, he noticed Clem and Ellie bent intently over something in the front yard. He parked the truck and loped across the grass, Persephone racing across the lawn to meet him. As he approached he realized it was Zeke, the old German Shorthair.

"What happened?" he asked as he dropped to his knees beside Ellie.

"As you know, he likes to run in the woods in the morning. When he came back, he was all cut up like this," Clem supplied pensively while gently stroking the dog's muzzle. "Easy, boy," he crooned.

David quickly took charge, the doctor in him instantly analyzing the situation. "The cuts are deep, but not life-threatening as long as we can get the bleeding under control. Beyond that he needs a veterinarian to suture the wounds."

"Old Doc Honeywell died last year, and no one's come to take his place yet."

"Then what do the other farmers with livestock do in the case of an emergency?" David wanted to know.

"They mostly treat the small things themselves," Clem supplied.

"So they have medications, suture, instruments to perform minor surgery?"

"I suppose, but I doubt I could get any of 'em to come out here – it's calving and foaling time, you see."

"Would they be willing to sell you what you need?"

"You talking about patching him up ourselves, David? We don't know nothing about sewing up cuts," Ellie informed him.

"Well, I do. If I gave you a list of the things I'd need, do you think you can get them, Clem?"

Ellie still wasn't convinced. "_How_ do you know? You a doctor or something?"

"I've had some training, yes," David answered evasively. "If we don't get these wounds closed and start Zeke on some antibiotics, he'll either bleed to death, or die in a few days from sepsis. Isn't it worth a try?"

Clem climbed resolutely to his feet. "Gimme a list, David. I'll head over to the Peterson's and get what I can."

"Good. While you're doing that, Ellie and I will clean the wounds and get him prepped for surgery." He scooped up the dog and headed for the house, the Johnsons and the little cat following closely behind.

oooOOOooo

David quickly scribbled down a list of the things he needed. Clem promised to be back in half an hour, the screen door banging with a resounding thud as he raced out of the house. True to his word he was back in twenty-five minutes with needles, catgut, lidocaine, penicillin and a handful of worn surgical instruments. It had taken nearly an hour to close the seven wounds, Ellie serving as his nurse, Clem doing his best to keep Zeke calm, Persephone watching it all from her perch on the windowsill, but when it was all over David declared it a success. "He'll have some permanent scarring, and may limp a little on that back leg for the rest of his life, but he should survive," David told them as he washed his hands at the kitchen sink.

Clem walked up and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know how to thank you, son. Just like you've taken a shine to Persephone, Zeke's _my _dog. He might be old, but I'd sure be lost without him."

David turned around and grasped Clem's arm, an understanding smile on his face. "You're very welcome. Here's hoping you have many more years with him."

"Amen to that," Ellie chimed in.

oooOOOooo

Over the course of the next few weeks they fell into an easy routine. When he wasn't helping Clem with work around the farm, David often made runs into town in the Johnsons' ancient pickup to get groceries, as well as trips to the other local farms in the vicinity to sell the bales of hay and straw that had been stored from last year's harvest. Habitually Persephone would accompany him, usually napping on the passenger seat while he went about his business.

He and Persephone headed up to his room after a long day. It was late, the Johnsons having long since gone to bed. David stretched, trying to relieve the dull ache of sore muscles. He settled in the chair at his desk, cracked open his journal and began to write: _I feel relatively safe here. There were no sightings of the creature reported on the local news or in the papers that first night, so McGee has no reason to show up here looking for it, for me. Thank God. I must have just fallen, hurt myself and transformed into the creature, much like the first time it happened to me. No one else was involved or around, so I didn't injure anyone._

_It's very quiet and peaceful here, and the creature hasn't made an appearance since. Clem and Ellie are wonderful people, and have graciously opened their home to me, but I'm still terrified that if I stay too long my luck regarding the creature will change. It's happened to me before in my sleep – a nightmare can trigger the transformation – and the last thing I want to do is hurt either of them. And yet, Clem needs help here, so I'm torn as to what to do. I've already told them that I might have to leave at a moment's notice, so maybe I should go before the creature forces me into that choice. Besides, I need to work on finding a cure, and as much as I like it here, there are no resources that can help me in this small town. Right now, I feel like I'm just marking time as opposed to making progress._

He closed his journal, absently drumming on the cover with his fingers, lost in thought. Persephone jumped onto his lap, kneading at his thighs, demanding attention. He smiled serenely at the kitten, rubbing a thumb over her closed eye, and was immediately rewarded with a loud, resonating purr.

She had easily doubled in size during the three weeks he had been here, and had taken to following him everywhere, whether he was outside working in the fields with Clem, or inside the farmhouse. At first, she'd been relegated to the outside, but cried piteously whenever she was separated from him, so much so that Clem had relented, much to Ellie's delight, and allowed her in the house. She had warmed to Ellie as well, and when she wasn't following David around she could be found hanging out in the farmhouse's kitchen, keeping Ellie company while she worked. But there was no question about who was her favorite: she tolerated Clem – which suited him just fine, he informed Ellie and David – Zeke was the only four-legged buddy he needed – liked Ellie very much, but showed a marked preference for David, rarely straying very far from his side.

Persephone leapt from his lap to the bed, glancing back at David. She let out a demanding yowl. He chuckled in response. "Telling me it's time for bed, eh girl?" he mused, chucking her under the chin. She stalked off, her tail in the air, refusing to be dissuaded by his attempt at appeasing her. She flopped down on the comforter, eyeing him expectantly. "Okay, you win," he conceded, and stripping off his pants and shirt he switched off the light and slid beneath the covers. The little calico let out a contented sigh, settled onto his chest and curled herself into a ball. He drifted off to sleep, his hand wrapped protectively around the small body.

oooOOOooo

"_You've got to pull back on the stick, David otherwise everyone on that plane is going to die." He tugged mightily, two other sets of hands covering his own in an effort to help but the wheel wouldn't budge. He glanced out the front windows. The ground was approaching much too quickly. Sweat started to bead on his forehead and upper lip._

"_Tell me what to do, Kevin," he pleaded._

_The plane vanished, to be replaced by a long, sterile white hallway which stretched off into nothingness both in front of and behind him. Kevin was standing at his side._

"_It's okay David, Elliot won't hurt you. He's really gentle. Here, offer him this," the precocious teenager said, dropping a crisp, red apple into his hands before he started to walk away._

"_Kevin, where are you going?" he called after the young man, but the boy continued to walk down the hall as if he couldn't hear him. David watched his form grow ever smaller, finally just a speck in the distance, before the youngster opened a side door and disappeared inside._

_David glanced over his shoulder, noticing something at the opposite end of the hall. _Elliot? Dr. Baxter's gorilla? _His stomach lurched as he remembered a time when in a fit of rage, Elliot had attacked him. He turned and squinted, hoping to get a better look at exactly what was out there as he started walking toward the bipedal shape._

No, don't, _his intuition screamed. _ It's not safe. He'll expose you. _He halted in his tracks, trying to make out what was approaching. "Elliot?" he called, aloud this time._

"_No John, it's me," came the answer. "Wait for me, please." The person in question started running full tilt toward him. Why was someone calling him John? He struggled to put a name to the voice._

It's McGee,_ he realized, alarmed, his mouth going suddenly dry. He looked around for somewhere to run, somewhere to hide, intending to slip behind the door that had swallowed Kevin, but inexplicably he was now in a desert, nothing but sand dunes visible as far as the eye could see._

_He turned and began to run, the apple slipping from his fingers, but try as he might, he wasn't going anywhere. His arms and legs were pumping furiously, but it was as if the air had suddenly become a viscous fluid, preventing any forward momentum, the sand sucking at his feet, keeping him rooted to the spot against his will._

_Frantically he looked over his shoulder again. McGee was much closer than before, continuing to gain ground. David redoubled his efforts, but still wasn't making any progress. He could hear the clatter of footsteps approaching behind, the hallway still there for McGee who was having no trouble at all getting traction on the smooth, white linoleum._

"_John, please wait for me. I'll help you, I swear." David could hear panting behind him as his nemesis drew ever closer, almost upon him now. He could feel the panic within him, building to a strong crescendo as he sensed a hand reaching for him…_

He awoke, breathing heavily, the sheets drenched in sweat, a dry, pink tongue rasping at his cheek. Persephone seemed to recognize the shift in him, now rubbing her face against his, demanding attention. He sat up, hands flying to his face, but his features remained unchanged. The kitten's eyes were boring into his. They gleamed reflectively in the darkness, almost as if she was aware of what she had done…

…_Animals have a sixth sense about them… _"Did you wake me on purpose?" he asked, grasping the small body and hugging her to him. "Could you tell what was about to happen, and made sure it didn't?"

She answered him with a throaty meow, as if confirming his suspicions.

Relief flooded him. The unthinkable had almost happened. The creature had almost been unleashed on his unsuspecting hosts. "I can't stay here any longer," he murmured into her soft fur, more grateful than he could put into words for the little cat. "It's too dangerous." He climbed out of bed, tugged on his jeans and shirt, and made for the door. Persephone jumped off the bed, scrambling to follow him. He tiptoed down the stairs and out the front door, headed for the barn, determined to spend the rest of the night there. He knew he couldn't leave without saying goodbye, and resolved to do so in the morning. They wouldn't understand, and would be hurt by his decision, especially Ellie, but all that mattered to him was getting the creature as far away from them as possible.

oooOOOooo

"Clem, have you seen David? He didn't come down for breakfast, and he's not in his room – I checked." A worried frown had settled between her brows as she fixed a plate for her husband, David's place at the table empty for the first time in weeks.

"Maybe he got an early start. We were fixing to spread manure on the fields today and I been having some trouble with the spreader. He promised to look at it for me."

"Well, that don't mean he has to do it on an empty stomach," Ellie fussed.

Just then, they heard the front door opening.

"David, where on earth have you been? I was starting to get worried," Ellie began as she moved toward the front room. "I'm just putting breakfast on the table now so—" What she saw when she stepped into the room cut off her tirade as surely as if someone had clapped a hand over her mouth. David had his windbreaker on, not the down-filled camouflaged vest they had given him to work in, his brown travel bag slung over his shoulder.

"You goin' somewhere?" she asked, fearing the worst as she found her voice. Clem came to stand beside her.

"I told you weeks ago that I might have to leave suddenly." His voice was soft, his demeanor apologetic, eyes downcast. He looked up. "I came to say goodbye, and thank you for everything." He hiked up the strap to his bag.

"But why? Ain't you happy here?" Ellie wanted to know.

"It's got nothing to do with either of you, believe me," he answered affectionately, favoring them with a warm, genuine smile.

"You know Persephone will miss you," Ellie argued, grasping at straws now. "She's lost whenever you're not around."

David's smile became wistful. Even now the kitten could be heard crying and scratching at the screen door on the front porch. "She'll be fine. She has you to look after her."

A moment of silence ensued, during which time Ellie came to a conclusion. "David what's wrong? You in some kind of trouble? Whatever it is, let us help." Her tone was desperate, pleading. She stepped toward him, palms upraised, a look of determination on her face.

"Nothing's wrong," he lied. "Something's come up, and it's just time for me to move on."

"Do you have to go right now?" Clem interjected, moving to stand beside his wife once again. "I thought you was gonna fix the spreader for me?"

"Already done, and hooked up to the tractor," David informed him. "You said yourself they had farmhands over at Peterson's to help you load it with manure. You don't need me."

"Maybe not today, but I will come planting time."

"That's several weeks away, and I really can't stay that much longer."

"Won't you reconsider?" Ellie asked with tears in her eyes.

"Believe me, I'd like to but I can't."

"Can you at least stay today and start sharpening the blades on the tiller for me? I'll need it in a few days to mix the manure into the soil. I was counting on having you here to help me. Doubt I can get it done myself before then, 'specially with my arthritis and all."

David regarded them silently, his features softening. "Sure," he said at last, setting his bag on the sofa and peeling off his windbreaker, "but I have to leave by sunset at the latest," he stated firmly.

"Thank you kindly, son. And we understand, don't we Ellie?"

"Course we do." A beat. "Well, come on in and have some breakfast, then," Ellie fussed, the worried frown easing somewhat.

"No thanks. I want to get as much done for Clem as I can before I go." He headed for the front door where Persephone was waiting for him. The husband and wife watched as the screen door creaked closed and the two unlikely friends started down the steps.

Ellie made to go after them, but Clem's hand on her arm stopped her. "Let him go for now. Give him some time alone to sort things through and maybe he'll change his mind," he said to his wife, although his eyes never left the door.

oooOOOooo

David had been working steadily for about half an hour when Clem showed up for the tractor. True to his word, he'd already attached the spreader and parked the machine outside the barn.

The old farmer made his way into the barn where David was flat on his back, rasping away with an electric file at the numerous disks on the tiller. Clem touched him on the shoulder, causing David to start. He switched off the machine.

"Didn't mean to startle you," Clem began without preamble, "Just wanted to let you know I'm off to Peterson's to get that manure. Should be back in a few hours or so. Thanks for getting the tractor and spreader ready for me." He smiled affectionately at David, who saw right through the small talk.

"Clem, it's nothing personal," he reiterated.

"Yeah, I know. Not sure Ellie does, though." His look became contemplative. "'Sides, all men have their secrets. Part of what makes us special."

"Yeah," David concurred. _Not nearly as 'special' as I am, though _he added silently.

"See you soon, then. Don't leave before I get back, okay?"

"Promise," David assured him with an easy grin.

Clem lingered a moment longer before turning and heading out of the barn.

David started the file and slid beneath the machine once again.

oooOOOooo

He heard Clem return with the tractor about two hours later, the low rumble of heavy equipment carried by the wind as the farmer worked his fields. David pulled himself out from under the tiller again, catching Persephone's attention. The little cat ran to him and dropped a mouse she had caught on the ground beside him. The poor creature was alive and uninjured but clearly terrified. David scooped up the kitten and shooed the mouse away, relieved to see it scamper off into the shadows.

"Et tu, girl?" he said to Persephone. "What was that? A kitten's idea of a bribe to get me to stay?"

Her response was to lean into his hand, willing him to pet her. He obliged, losing himself in the sound of her contented purr, allowing the weight of the world to slide off his shoulders for the moment.

The sound of a throat being cleared behind him brought him out of his silent reverie. He turned to see Ellie, the picnic basket slung over her arm just as it was the first day he met her.

"Mind if I come in?" she asked. "I brought a peace offering." She held out the basket.

He climbed to his feet, rapidly closing the distance between them. "I'd be delighted, and not just for the food," he said as his stomach chose that moment to protest loudly. He kissed her cheek, drawing her outside where they sat on the grass beneath the shade of a tree.

"I made your favorite," Ellie said, reaching into the basket.

"Can't imagine what that would be," David responded with a mischievous grin. "Everything you make is my favorite."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, young man," she countered, holding out a roast beef sandwich to him with a smile. It was piled high with meat which was stuffed between two thick slices of homemade bread slathered with her secret horseradish sauce.

His look grew serious. "Ellie, it's not personal. Surely you realize how much you and Clem mean to me; what your friendship and hospitality have meant to me these past few weeks?"

"Yeah, I know. Can't blame a girl for trying, though, right?" she offered sheepishly.

He laughed at that. "I must admit, I much prefer your peace offering to Persephone's," he conceded, taking a healthy bite of the sandwich.

"Oh, and just what did she…?" Her voice trailed off as she noticed David's gaze fixed on something behind her shoulder, the sandwich in his hand all but forgotten.

"What's wrong?" she asked, turning to look as well.

He leapt to his feet, squinting to get a better look. "I saw Clem climb out of the tractor and head back toward the spreader a few minutes ago. The tractor still isn't moving and now I don't see him anywhere." He continued to stare off into the distance.

Ellie stood as well. "I'm sure he's fine," she said, craning her neck and standing on her toes, her voice belying the fact that she didn't quite believe her own words. "He's probably just off relieving himself somewhere." A hand fluttered to her throat.

They watched in silence for a few long seconds but there was no sign of the old farmer.

"I think I'm going to take a walk down there, just to be safe," David said, his tone expressing his worry as well. "Care to join me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She grabbed his hand and the two of them set off at a brisk pace for the lumbering tractor over in the next field.

oooOOOooo

As they approached, the unmistakable sound of constant cursing met their ears, even though there was no sign of the man uttering them.

"Oh Clem, where are you?" Ellie called, frantic now as both she and David ran toward the tractor.

"I'm here, under the spreader," came the muffled response.

They could just make out Clem's head peeking out from beneath the large machine hooked to the back of the tractor.

"What happened?" Ellie asked, her voice panicked as she and David fell to their knees beside him.

"Don't worry, I ain't hurt or nothin'," he assured them. "Just stuck is all."

Ellie's profound relief manifested as anger. "And just how on earth did you get stuck?" she scolded. "And more importantly, why did you see fit to crawl under there in the first place you stubborn old coot?"

"I was driving along, happy as a clam in three feet of mud, when the spreader started making a funny noise, like it had a bent axle or something. I didn't run over nothing, so couldn't for the life of me figure out how it happened. Figured maybe I snagged a rock or an old tree stump or something, and it was caught up in the drive train. I decided to check it out; worked my way partly under when I snagged my britches on something. I'm stuck like hay on a pitchfork. Can't move forwards or backwards."

Persephone had followed them down and was now sniffing at Clem's face. David eased her out of the way. "It's all right girl, we'll get him out." He turned his attention to Clem. "Can you get out of your pants? Maybe Ellie and I can pull you out then."

"Thought of that myself before you two showed up, but I can't reach my belt."

David and Ellie exchanged a worried look. He reached beneath the machine, trying to find the spot where Clem was caught. He felt around for a few seconds, then let out a yelp and snatched his hand back. A large gash opened just above his wrist, the edges white for a few seconds before it started gushing blood.

Just then Persephone let out a blood-curdling hiss, all the hair on her arched back and tail standing on end. David and Ellie turned to see what had startled her, only to find they were staring into a pair of yellow eyes, the large predator not five yards from them. It snarled, showing sharp, white fangs.

"Oh my God," Ellie breathed. "The mountain lion."

David shushed her, a finger to his lips. "Stay here with Clem," he instructed. "I'll see if I can lure it away."

"There's a shovel in the cab of the tractor," Clem whispered. "Not a gun, but at least it's something to protect yourself with."

David rose slowly to his feet, cautioning the others to remain as still as possible. He started edging toward the tractor, eyes never leaving the beast. He made it partway there, but fueled by the movement and the smell of the blood dripping from his wrist the big cat pounced.

Ellie screamed and stood, primed to race for the tractor herself as David and the mountain lion went down, the animal on his back, pinning him to the ground. "No, stay where you are," he shouted, looking right at Ellie, his voice deeper and more animalistic than they'd ever heard it.

"Oh Clem, look at his eyes," she said, transfixed as she sank down beside her husband once again. Clem craned his neck from his position beneath the spreader.

David's eyes had gone from the dark hazel they were familiar with to a very light greenish color, appearing almost white. They heard snarling that didn't seem to be coming from the mountain lion. David's shirt began to split, as did his boots, green-tinged skin visible through the rents in the fabric. They watched in horror as his body continued to grow, his legs stretching well beyond the bottom of his pant legs, his arms and chest thickening almost to the point of being grotesque.

The green-skinned creature, that moments ago had been their friend, rose to its feet, shaking the large animal from its back, then ripping the remnants of its shirt from its torso and flinging it aside. The seven-foot-tall behemoth planted both feet, flexing its massive arms menacingly in front of it as it bellowed at the big cat. Unwilling to tangle with what David had become the lion turned and ran flat out for the woods, fifty yards in the distance.

The creature now focused its attention on the two people on the ground.

"D-David, it's us," Ellie stammered, clearly afraid. "Can you understand me?"

The beast grunted in response, turning its attention to the spreader. Placing a hand on the side it gently tilted the machine, raising the spreader high enough for Ellie to see where Clem was caught. Working together with her husband, between the two of them they managed to tug his pants free. Clem crawled from beneath the machine and stood, thrusting Ellie behind him. He backed slowly away from the beast, forcing Ellie to do the same. They could see blood oozing from the cut David had gotten on his wrist, as well as from several deep wounds on the creature's chest and arms.

It still seemed upset with the spreader. Roaring at it the creature pushed hard, causing it to topple over on its side. Once again the beast bent its knees and flexed its muscles, this time arms held over its head, growling and raging at the machine, but when it didn't move or respond in any way the creature seemed satisfied. It turned to face Ellie and Clem again, this time its look more confused than threatening.

Ellie stepped from behind her husband. "It's okay, David, we're safe now, but you're hurt," she said in a soothing voice, hoping to appease the beast's obvious rage. "Won't you come up to the house with us?" She reached a hesitant hand to the creature.

At that instant Persephone reappeared, running to the creature and rubbing against its legs.

Clem and Ellie watched in utter fascination as it bent and picked up the little kitten, hugging her to its chest. It proceeded to gently stroke Persephone's face, a smile curling its lips.

"David," Ellie insisted again, "Let's go up to the house and look at those cuts of yours. You can bring Persephone along," she assured him, walking backwards and beckoning for the creature to follow her. Clem stepped between them again but said nothing as the three of them made the long, slow trek back to the farmhouse, the two humans walking backward the whole way, the creature following them dutifully, the kitten quite content to ride in the beast's arms.

oooOOOooo

Once they reached the porch, the beast balked however. No amount of pleading from Ellie could make it climb the stairs. Persephone took matters into her own hands. She started squirming and the creature set her gently on the ground. She bounded up the stairs and through the screen door which Ellie held open for her. She sat in the doorway, mewling at the thing David had become. Unable to resist her, it climbed the stairs and followed the kitten into the living room. Clem and Ellie brought up the rear, the old farmer keeping a hand on the door so that it closed softly, reluctant to startle the creature.

Once inside, Ellie motioned to the sofa. "Here, sit down," she crooned, "and let me see your hand." After a moment of hesitation the beast seated itself, Persephone immediately jumping into its lap. It began to gently stroke her, its face becoming relaxed, almost tired.

"Now what?" Clem whispered to his wife. "Is he gonna stay like this?"

"Dunno. But at least he seems calm now." They regarded him in silence for a few moments, realizing that something was happening. Before their eyes his features seemed to shift, melt, shrink back down into the familiar form they had come to know. The green tinge to the skin began to fade as well. Soon all that was left of the creature were those terrible white eyes, which eventually returned to hazel, David's normal color.

Once the transformation was complete he still seemed disoriented, absently stroking the little kitten in his lap.

"David?" Ellie asked hesitantly.

He slowly focused on her face. "Ellie? What happened? How did we get in here? We were out in the field, with Clem…" Persephone scrambled off his lap as he jumped to his feet, a crazed look in his eyes as he surveyed his surroundings.

"Easy, boy. Everything's okay now," Clem supplied gently, gesturing with his arms, trying to keep David calm, not entirely sure what had caused it, but wanting to prevent a repeat of what they had just witnessed at all costs. "You scared off that mountain lion, and got the spreader off me easy enough, only it wasn't you."

He considered them for several long seconds, his faced etched with despair. "I know." He paused, drawing in a harsh breath. "Did I hurt either of you?" he asked, his voice low, tight.

"Hurt us?" Ellie echoed, confused. "You saved us. But the lion worked you over pretty good before…before…" She began again. "You were all scratched up before, but now I don't see any wounds on you. You okay?" she asked, her genuine concern evident. Her initial fear had long since disappeared, especially now that the creature had, too.

He turned his back on them, fishing a shirt and a pair of shoes out of his bag. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. A residual side effect of my 'condition,'" he informed them, his voice edgy, cynical.

"David?" Ellie said again, approaching him slowly.

"Don't. Please," he whispered, his tone plaintive now. He slipped into his shirt. "I have to go. Now."

"Please, come sit down. We need to talk about this."

He finished tugging on his boots and stood, his back still to her. "There's nothing to discuss," he said, roughly shrugging on his windbreaker and slinging his bag over his shoulder. He turned to face her. "It will be best for everyone if I just leave."

"You can't be serious? You think we're gonna just let you walk outta here without so much as an explanation? After what we just saw?"

Her request was met with stony silence.

"You owe us that much, don't you think?" she asked. She grasped his hand and tugged him toward the kitchen table.

He relented, allowing himself to be led from the room. He sank into a chair at the table, setting his bag on the floor. Clem and Ellie slipped into seats opposite him.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, his voice soft, defeated.

"Oh my God, David who did this to you?" The look of horror on her face was inescapable.

He glanced away, unable to meet her eyes. "I did," he confessed in a hushed whisper.

"But why?" she pressed, clearly astonished by the admission. That was the last thing she expected him to say.

"Things didn't go as I'd hoped, or planned."

"You mean turning yourself into a seven-foot-tall green monster wasn't part of your master plan?" Clem interjected wryly.

Ellie shot him a look. She reached out and brushed David's forearm with hesitant fingers. "And what were you hoping, or planning for?"

He sighed, burying his head in his hands. "Three years ago, I lost my wife in a car accident. I was thrown clear and she was trapped inside. The car was upside down and on fire. I tried to break the window, but I couldn't." His hands slid slowly from his face, eyes now swimming with unshed tears and focused inward as he relived that terrible moment. "I was frantic to save Laura; I tried to lift the car but I couldn't find the strength. I was unsuccessful and she died – because of me." A tear escaped and slipped down his cheek, only to splash on the table below. At that moment, Persephone, who had been rubbing against his legs, jumped into his lap, sensing his distress…or something else. He looked down at her, gently stroking her face with a finger. She leaned into his caress, flopping down on his lap and making herself comfortable. He continued to pet her, eyes still unfocused, lost somewhere in the past.

"Oh honey, I can see how much you're still hurting from that, but it still doesn't explain why you turn into that…thing," Ellie pressed gently.

"You were right before – I was a doctor, a research scientist to be exact – and became obsessed with why some people can tap into the hidden strength all humans possess in moments of extreme need or duress, and why others can't." He paused, his eyes once again haunted. "It frustrated me no end that others had saved their loved ones, while I had to sit back and watch Laura die."

He took a cleansing breath, centering himself. "I thought I'd found the answer while working alone late one night, and too impatient to wait to go over the results with my colleague in the morning, I experimented – on myself."

Both Clem and Ellie started, their intakes of breath audible, a murmured "Oh my God" escaping from Ellie again. She grasped David's hand and squeezed it hard.

He met her eyes as she searched his face, confusion commingled with compassion creasing her brow. "Obviously the results weren't at all what I expected. The creature is incredibly strong, as you saw, but uncontrollable. I have no recollection of what happens or what I do in those moments…when I'm not myself. No way to know whether I've hurt or even killed someone."

"So it was you who broke the barn door," Clem said suddenly, putting the pieces together.

"Most likely, but honestly I don't remember."

"But why does it happen?" Ellie wanted to know. "If you can't control it, what makes you change?"

"Extreme anger, fear or pain."

"I see," she said, slumping back against the chair. "That explains why your beast was so ticked off at the mountain lion when it attacked you, or why it saw fit to dump the spreader on its side after we got Clem out from under it, but in both cases you weren't mad at_ us_, you were actually kind to us, even in that state, just as you are when you're yourself, and you should've seen it with Persephone."

"She wasn't afraid of me?" He was genuinely surprised.

"Nope. As a matter of fact, you only listened to me, trusted me, so far. She's the one what got you in the house. If you ask me, your 'beast' is only dangerous to those that mean to hurt you, or the people and things you care about."

"That's where you're wrong," David countered, his voice raised, strained. He slammed his fist onto the table, causing Persephone to dig her claws into his lap.

"Easy boy, don't go getting yourself riled up," Clem cautioned, instantly protective, instinctively drawing Ellie closer to him and farther away from David.

"It's always dangerous, don't you see? What if the creature had shown up here the first time not in the middle of the night, but at the end of the day when Clem was putting the tractor away? What if when it…when I…broke the door, a piece of it had hit him? It could easily have injured, or killed him without my meaning to.

"The creature is wanted for a murder I can't prove it didn't commit. That's why I have to leave – why I've been saying so all along. Neither of you are safe while I'm here, and I care too much about both of you to keep putting your lives in danger on a daily basis."

"Then we'll just keep you from doing anything that gets you mad," Clem supplied confidently, easing his hold on his wife.

David shook his head, calmer now, favoring them both with a melancholy smile. "It doesn't work that way. Believe me, I wish it did, but it doesn't."

"How can you be so sure?" Ellie asked.

"Because it's happened to me when I'm having a nightmare, and more than once. I was having one last night. It could have ended so badly if Persephone hadn't woken me before I changed.

"Can you imagine what might have happened? Do you really want that creature tearing through your house in the middle of the night some night? What if I smash through a wall and it falls on one of you? You could be seriously hurt, not to mention having to deal with the damage to your home. Besides," he continued, taking Ellie's hand in his, "as much as I like it here, there's no chance for me to find a cure here. Finding a cure and becoming human again is the only thing that keeps me going. That's why I was trying to get the job in St. Louis. It was at a genetic research facility, where even if they don't have the resources to treat my 'problem,' I'd be able to read the research others are doing, perhaps find a new perspective on how to reverse the process. One I hadn't considered or thought of before."

"Then why don't you go to your fellow doctors, tell them what happened? I'm sure they'd do everything they could to help you."

"I told you, the creature is wanted for murder. They'd be harboring a fugitive. I can't ask anyone to do that in good conscience. Besides, what if the police found out? Do you think they'd allow me to remain free while my colleagues tried to figure out how to fix me? I've already got an investigative reporter on my tail; it would only be a matter of time before the authorities found out."

Silence stretched almost to breaking as the two of them considered all the information David had just given them. "There must be something we can do," Ellie offered at last, desperate eyes searching his face.

"You've already done it," David replied softly, his lips turning up into a smile once again. He took her hand in his. "You've reminded me that there are still plenty of good people in this world, ones who are willing to risk everything to help a friend."

"You know, when I said before that all men have secrets I meant the occasional-sip-of-moonshine-behind-the-shed kinda secret," Clem observed, attempting to break the tension. "Yours is a real doozy. Seems to me you've got the rest of us beat by a country mile." David found himself grinning in spite of himself. To Ellie, however, there was nothing funny about it.

"Oh, Clem," she said, swatting him in the arm with her free hand, the other still clasping David's tightly. A tear escaped from her eye and trickled slowly down her cheek. "Jolly Green Giant or no, you're always welcome here, you know that, right?" She rose from her seat and went to David, hugging him close as she rested her cheek against the top of his head.

He patted her arm in response. "Yes," he breathed.

"Promise us you'll write, and let us know if you've made any progress," she whispered against his hair.

"I will," he replied, "if you promise to look after Persephone for me." He plucked the kitten from his lap and stood as well, holding her out to Ellie. "I think you understand now why I can't take her with me, much as I'd like to."

Ellie gently took the little cat from him and cradled her to her breast, absently stroking the soft fur. "She'll miss you, you know?"

"And I'll miss her and both of you terribly, but this is the way things have to be." The tears were flowing freely for Ellie now and he hugged her close again, kissing her softly on the cheek before releasing her and extending a hand to Clem.

The old farmer grasped it warmly, covering it with his other hand. "Best of luck to you, son. You sure I can't give you a lift into town?"

"No, it's actually the wrong way." He released Clem's hand, reaching down and retrieving his bag off the floor. He slung the strap over his shoulder. "I'm headed east. Maybe there's still something for me in St. Louis. I'm sure I'll be able to hitch a ride. Besides, I don't think I can handle another goodbye," he added with a lopsided grin, one that bordered on sad.

"Well, don't get mad if no one offers you a lift," Clem remarked dryly, eyes twinkling. Even Ellie laughed through the tears.

"Promise," David assured them drolly. He reached out and ruffled Persephone's fur one last time before hiking up the strap to the bag on his shoulder. "You two be good to yourselves," he said as he turned and disappeared into the other room. Clem and Ellie heard the screen door bang closed a few seconds later as the man they had come to think of as their son walked out of their lives forever.

FINIS

For those of you who might need it, the dream sequence refers to people and events from the episodes '747,' 'The Beast Within,' and 'Mystery Man,' parts one and two respectively.

I usually don't do this, but feedback on this piece will be so important to me, so don't forget to comment, please. :-)


End file.
